<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between a rock and a hard place by kaihun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922496">Between a rock and a hard place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun'>kaihun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Doggy Style, Facials, Fingerfucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Jongin have sex outside at a park in the middle of the night, at Jongin's request.</p><p>sEXOctober d7: public sex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober challenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between a rock and a hard place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for sEXOrgasmic Kinktober 2020 challenge, day 7: public sex</p><p>i'm so behind on this challenge and it's bc i keep writing ~2k smut that takes me 2 days to write, HELP!!! it's good practice though i suppose. hopefully there's visible improvement with each one i post!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That party was lame,” Jongin grouses as soon as they step out into the cold October night air, the screen door noisily slamming shut behind them.</p><p>“Fine, okay, you were right. But we wouldn’t have known if we didn’t at least check it out, right?” Sehun points out. “At least we got free punch.”</p><p>“That shit better have been free, it tasted like ass. Next weekend we are staying in and watching movies.”</p><p>Sehun cracks up. “So what should we do now? It’s only like, 2 a.m.-- the night is young.”</p><p>“In what world is 2 a.m. young? Why is your sleeping schedule so fucked up?” Jongin asks mostly rhetorically like he always does about Sehun's late night proclivities. It's his way of being concerned. “And I'm sorry but no, we aren’t crashing another party, Sehun,” he continues, reading his boyfriend’s mind and amused by how his shoulders slump. “But I don’t want to head home just yet. I have an idea.”</p><p>Sehun perks up at that. “Ooh. What sort of idea?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“Let’s have sex. Like outside somewhere.”</p><p>Sehun snorts, thinking Jongin is joking, but he’s still looking at him for an answer, and he’s definitely not laughing. Oh shit, he’s serious?  “Wait, really?”</p><p>“I’m in the mood,” Jongin says, shrugging. “Maybe it was the punch.”</p><p>Sehun’s eyes almost bulge out in disbelief. He’s usually the one proposing the crazy sex ideas, and for Jongin to suggest one of his own? Sehun is beyond excited. Stoked. Ecstatic. And horny as fuck.</p><p>“Hell yeah, let’s do it. But where?” Sehun wonders, contemplating their options. Right now it’s almost limitless with darkness as their cover. It’s really up to Jongin to decide how risky he wants it.</p><p>“Where are we again?” Jongin asks, feeling lost.</p><p>“Uh…” Sehun shrugs, not sure himself. He walks to the end of the block, Jongin following behind him, and they read the street signs hoping to reorient themselves. </p><p>Jongin’s eyes light up when he recognizes the cross street. “Oh, aren’t we near a park?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, there’s one a couple of blocks away from here.”</p><p>“Perfect. Let’s go,” Jongin says, excitement in his eyes. “Race you there?”</p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p>They sprint all the way to the park and end with a tie, laughing as they catch their breath near the southwest entrance. The park lamps are all on, but some of the pathways aren’t as well-lit.</p><p>“So where do you wanna do it?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet, let’s walk around first,” Jongin says, and they go around surveying the area for potential spots. The park closes at 9 p.m., so they both get spooked when they encounter a man walking his dog halfway through their surveillance mission. At first they thinks it’s a murderer and clutch each other’s arms, but then they see the dog and calm down.</p><p>“I didn’t think anyone was gonna be here,” Sehun says worriedly after the man is out of earshot. “Who even walks their dog at this hour?”</p><p>“Are you chickening out?” Jongin asks, smirking.</p><p>“I didn’t say that!”</p><p>“Good. Because I really wanna do this,” Jongin says, and they meander further into a darker section of the park.</p><p>When Jongin gets this determined in his resolve, there’s this dark look in his eyes that Sehun finds really hot. Then again every other thing about Jongin gets Sehun going anyway. They need to hurry up and find a spot before Sehun pulls Jongin behind the next tree and drops to his knees, shows him how much he wants him.</p><p>The universe must sense Sehun’s urgency because Jongin stops abruptly, pointing at a clearing up ahead with some sort of rock sculpture with a large, flat surface to it. Large enough for the two of them to stand on, easily. There’s one lamp a few meters away, but it’s a darker, more secluded part of the park that most people probably (hopefully) don’t walk by.</p><p>“I didn’t even know this was here. What the hell is this?” Sehun asks as they approach it, smoothing his palm against the flatbed of rock.</p><p>“It’s a big ass rock, what more do you need to know?” Jongin says, shaking his head before pulling Sehun closer to him by the belt loops on his jeans.</p><p>“You’re so funny when you’re horny,” Sehun says as he grinds their hips together, and he’s delighted to find Jongin already hard. No time needs to be wasted on excessive foreplay, at least not tonight. They can have their slow, sensual sex in the morning.</p><p>He undoes the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, the sound strangely loud in the silence all around them, save for their breathing and the wind rustling the trees. Jongin follows suit, taking his hard cock out and immediately grinds against Sehun.</p><p>“Do you have lube on you?” Jongin asks hopefully.</p><p>“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not always carrying lube in my pockets,” Sehun says, rolling his eyes, and his hips, too. The warm, velvety skin of Jongin’s cock rubbing against his is making Sehun feel a little crazy, and it’s getting harder to concentrate on anything else.</p><p>“This’ll have to do, then.” Jongin pumps them both in his hand, collecting enough precome to coat his fingers, then motions for Sehun to turn around.</p><p>Sehun gets on his hands and knees, raising his ass up in the air. Jongin doesn’t waste any time, tapping Sehun’s hole with the pads of his fingers only a few times before breaching the tight ring. His fingers are wet with their precome but without lube it’s not as slick as they’re used to, and the burn of the stretch has Sehun gritting his teeth.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jongin murmurs, caressing Sehun’s hip in apology as he removes his fingers halfway. Sehun feels something wet land on his crack, and he turns his head around to watch as Jongin collects more saliva in his mouth before spitting again directly onto his hole, then continues to finger fuck him open.</p><p>Jongin finds his prostate with practiced ease, and Sehun moves his hips back to meet him, chasing that electric heat that courses through him. When Jongin pulls his fingers out abruptly, Sehun is left feeling frustrated and empty, but he doesn’t have to wait long before the blunt head of Jongin’s cock nudges at his entrance. He thrusts all the way in one smooth motion, balls snug against Sehun’s ass for the few seconds it takes for Sehun to adjust. Fingers digging into Sehun’s hips, Jongin starts moving, and he sets a fast, brutal pace, hips slamming against Sehun’s ass hard enough to bruise.</p><p>Even if it’s unlikely someone is going to pass through this part of the park at this hour, Sehun tries not to be as noisy as he’s used to when they’re having sex in private, and it’s a whole struggle not to scream out his pleasure.  There’s nothing he can really do about the obscene sounds of balls slapping his ass or Jongin’s animalistic grunts of physical exertion, but fuck if it’s really turning him on. </p><p>Sehun’s palms and knees roughly scrape against rock as Jongin pounds relentlessly into him from behind, but the sharp pain of it only makes the situation feel more real, and it’s exactly what Sehun needs. They’re fucking like rabbits outside on some random rock in the middle of the park close to three in the morning bathed only in moonlight, and Sehun would laugh if he weren’t completely helpless to do anything but whimper into his arm.</p><p>Jongin’s hands maneuver him up onto his knees until his sweaty back is pressed against Jongin’s torso, and his left hand starts to twist Sehun’s nipples the same time he strokes Sehun’s swollen cock.</p><p>“S-shit, I’m c-close,” Sehun chokes out as Jongin mouths roughly at the skin between his shoulder blades, hard enough to leave hickeys.</p><p>Jongin responds by speeding up his thrusts, barely pulling out before ramming back in, and Sehun feels his eyes roll back in his head as Jongin fucks him open. But it’s the moment when Jongin bites at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder that catches Sehun completely by surprise, making him shoot his load across the rock.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, yeah…” Sehun whimpers as Jongin continues to stroke him through it until he goes soft.</p><p>Returning his hands back to grip Sehun’s hips, Jongin holds him steady as he focuses on his own release. Sehun can tell when he’s close, in the way his breathing stutters and his pace gets crazy erratic.</p><p>Suddenly Jongin pulls out and moves to stand up, fist pumping his throbbing cock. Still on his knees, Sehun turns to face Jongin and waits for him to finish, and a low, guttural moan rips out of Jongin’s throat when he comes, milky white spurts streaking across Sehun’s face. Sehun manages to close his eyes in time but some come gets on his eyelashes, and he has to blink his eyes open carefully. </p><p>Jongin’s eyes are dark and hooded, watching Sehun intensely as he licks up the come where his tongue can reach. Stepping forward, Jongin presses the head of his cock to Sehun’s mouth to smear the last of it onto his now-puffy lips, and he only pulls back once Sehun has licked him clean.</p><p>Jongin giggles as he helps get the come off Sehun's eyes with his shirt. They try to wipe themselves up with some leaves from low-hanging branches of nearby trees, but that proves to be largely ineffective, so they settle for saying fuck it, tuck themselves back into their pants and wipe their hands on their thighs. They’ll just have to endure the uncomfortable mess in their pants until they can get back to their dorm and shower.</p><p>“So, uh, I can’t believe we just did that,” Sehun laughs as they head out of the park. They walk towards the main street so they can hail a taxi, since the buses stop running this late at night.</p><p>“That poor rock,” Jongin laments, his head clearer now that he got that urgent need to nail Sehun out of his system. “Really hope it rains to clear away all the...evidence we left behind,” he says, coughing.</p><p>“Oh god. Jongin, I hope kids don’t play on that rock! We’re horrible people,” Sehun gasps, truly realizing what they’ve done now.</p><p>“No more sex in public for us then,” Jongin mumbles sadly.</p><p>“Wait a second, now I didn’t say that,” Sehun says, his grin playful. He’s already begun plotting ideas for their next public sexcapade.</p><p>“Did I just open Pandora’s box?” Jongin groans, knowing that look in Sehun’s eye all too well.</p><p>“Yup," Sehun nods. "Ow fuck, my hands sting, I got scraped by that stupid rock. Do we have disinfectant at home? You need to nurse me back to health, Jongin." He lifts his palms up to show his boyfriend, who examines them closely and pouts cutely with genuine concern. He kisses Sehun's hands very gently in apology, and Sehun smiles to himself, pleased. </p><p>--</p><p>A few days later, they meet up with their senior friend Junmyeon, an arts major, for a quick lunch at the new cafe that opened up downtown.</p><p>“So, Junmyeon-hyung, this is random, but I thought I’d ask-- you know that huge park that’s by that residential neighborhood south of campus?” Sehun asks.</p><p>“Uh yeah, why?” Junmyeon asks, biting into his sandwich. “I always go for my run there.”</p><p>“Well Jongin and I were uh, exploring the park for the first time the other day,” Sehun explains, ignoring how Jongin almost chokes on his sip of coffee. “What’s up with that huge rock thingie there? Do you know anything about it?”</p><p>“I do, actually I wrote a report on it for a class once. Funny story-- it’s a concrete sculpture built back in the 70’s by some hippies for an art festival. Basically it’s a phallic fertility symbol! Most students don’t know about its history, except the townies who’ve lived here for years.”</p><p>Sehun and Jongin start laughing hysterically and hitting each other's arms while they do it, and Junmyeon looks at them quizzically. “Thanks, but I don't think the story was that funny, you guys.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the rock idea was inspired by an anecdote i read on r/sex :p</p><p>also i feel like this is the same sekai i wrote for an older fic, "Feeling this" for Maknae Rulez a few years ago, so check it out if you're interested! consider it the same universe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>